Skull
by SuperDuperHighSchoolTrash
Summary: Story is under rewriting!
1. Coffee is great for making friends

Hello! So as the summary clearly states, I'm currently rewriting my old chapters to remove plot holes and fixing little things. I'll try not to change much but some things have got to go. Like the cliff. Where did it even come from? I was way too obsessed with cliffs back then. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter. I don't own characters or KHR. I just really adore underdogs and minor characters like Skull. SuperDuperHighSchoolTrash (fugutaiten-san) signing out!

* * *

><p>"Reborn-senpai?"<p>

Turning to face Skull, Reborn was holding an espresso. To be more precise, a cup of espresso that Skull had to go and buy from an expensive well-known coffee shop at 5 in the morning.

"It's cold. Get me another one, Lackey."

"What? Senpai, it should still be hot," Skull exclaimed, "Skull-sama doesn't need to go and buy another one." After all, Skull had no intention of waiting another 2 hours on line to buy expensive over-priced coffee for Reborn with money from his own pocket. Honestly, Reborn should pay for his own damn coffee.

Reborn cruelly poured the hot coffee over Skull, before saying "It's not hot enough. Get me another one." He then turned his back and left Skull standing there in a puddle of coffee.

Luce was having a great day. She had managed to keep this morning's damages to the mansion to a minimum while finishing the day's paperwork early. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Skull was dripping wet with coffee all over him. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Suddenly she paused and looked at Skull. The poor kid was soaked to the bone with coffee. Now how could that have happen? Luce walked over to the kid and smiled.

"Skull, what happened to you?"

Skull flinched in shock. He hadn't expected anyone to ask him about the coffee. After all, wasn't he the most useless and therefore the one most often forgotten?

"Nothing happened, Luce-nee san. The great and powerful Skull just accidentally spilled coffee."

Luce wanted to laugh at Skull's horrible lie, but she knew this wasn't a good time to do so. "That's odd," Luce mused gently, "I always thought you hated drinking coffee." She knew better to suddenly call Skull out on his lie. The boy would only run away if she did so. "Besides, how would you spill coffee on top of you own head?"

Skull looked at her and knew that he had to tell the truth. "Reborn poured his coffee over me, because it wasn't hot enough," he admitted, "He wanted me to buy him another cup."

Luce silently gasped. She knew Reborn didn't like Skull for being the youngest and the weakest, but she had never imagined that he would treat him this horribly.

In a dangerous voice rarely ever heard, she said "I'm sure Reborn won't ever do this again to you. Why don't you go find Fon? I'm sure he'll help you get the coffee stains out of your clothing."

Skull smiled at Luce. "Thank you nee-san." He then went to find Fon for help.

"I won't let Reborn bully you any more."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow, and review.<p> 


	2. OOC?, Reborn and Skull

Hi guys its me agian. With another skull friendship moment! I dont own khr. This was based of a request of Breebree811, of Reborn being nice to Skull. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Reborn, get out of the way!"<p>

***poofs***

"Shit …"

**PAGE BREAK**

Skull ran down a hallway. Why was he running? He accidently burnt viper's money, so yah. Anyways, Skull runs into Reborn. _'This is bad, very bad.'_ Skull mentally screamed. Reborn smiles … Wait, did Reborn just smile? "Ah. Hello, Skull, Nice to see you. Did something happen? You looked like you were about to get killed," said Reborn. Skull momentarily forgetting that this is Reborn here says "I am. I just accidently burnt Viper's money." "Oh. Do you need my help?" asked Reborn. Skull was never able answer because Viper finally caught up. Reborn took charge of situation. "Viper, how much money did Skull burn? I'll pay for him." Reborn stated. Skull stared at him. "I expect 2,000,000 dollars in my account by Monday." And with that Viper turned and left. "Thanks Reborn! You saved my life!" exclaimed Skull. Reborn replied "You're welcome" and left.

Verde suddenly ran on to the scene. "Skull, have you seen Reborn?" "Well, yah. He just left. Why?" Verde fixed his glasses and said "Well, where the hell did he go?" "Um, he went that way," Skull pointed in the direction Reborn had left, "Why do you need to know?" Verde looked at him and said "I shot an OOC bullet at him and I need to find him before he causes more trouble." "What's an OOC bullet?" asked Skull. "Well, OOC stands for Out Of Character. I was going to test it on my pet alligator, but Reborn got in the way. So now Reborn is very OOC, until I find him and fix him. You wasted enough of my time, Skull. Goodbye." When Verde finished explaining, he left trying to catch Reborn. "Eh, well that explains what just happened. I hope he pays Viper's bill first, before he gets changed back."

* * *

><p>Yah, i know. I felt if Reborn had to be nice it wouldnt be his fault. So its all your fault OOC bullet! Now press the nice review button or <strong>ELSE<strong>


	3. Tea time, Fon and Skull

Hi, i have 2 words for this drabble and they are cute and cheesy.

**I DO NOT OWN KHR**

* * *

><p>Skull ran down a hallway. "NOOOOOO, I'm going to be late!" He ran as fast as he could, not even pausing to say 'hi' to Luce. After sprinting up some stairs, he ran into a room.<p>

Inside the room was Fon. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone. When he heard Skull, he turned around and smiled. He got up from the couch he was sitting on, and he went over to him. "Hello, Skull. What kind of tea would you like to try today, herbal tea or green tea?" Skull smiled. He wouldn't give up his tea time with Fon ever, no matter what! Skull shook his head and said "Can I try green tea today, Fon?" Fon chuckled lightly to himself. "Sure, Skull let me get the tea ready."

* * *

><p>This one is short, i know. Buuuut, it's so cute. So review, kay?<p> 


	4. Green Obsession

Hi guys, its me. For all of you that were hoping for a long chapter... I'm sorry. This one is insanely short. The grammer is bad (probably). The characters may be OOC. I'm sorry. On the other hand, it's sweet.

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

* * *

><p>Skull hid himself in an corner. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. You could practically hear his heart going doki, doki. Now why is it pounding? Well... Ever since Skull found out that he had this weird obsession formally known as love with Verde, he just couldn't stop annoying him. He tried to talk to him and to be friends every day. It was like his new hobby. Skull was going to make another attempt to talk to him, but he was scared, well not a lot ... but still pretty scared. Last time, Verde had threaten to use him for new experiments. Skull took a deep breath and run out from his hiding place. "Verde-sempai," He yelled, "Can I talk to you?" Verde spun around. "Yes, you may." Skull smiled. "You know, I really like you." Verde blushed and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>ummm... sweet, random, and short... so how was it? press the review button, kay?<p> 


End file.
